1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to application software and, more particularly, to an open-API digital video play system and a method of making and using same.
2. Description of the Background
Existing audio/visual program play systems offer limited availability of interaction with the subject audio/visual program play, other than to watch and/or listen to the program play. Further, there are limited capabilities in the existing art to obtain information based in the program play, but that is not part of the program play, and there is no availability in the existing art of secondary information, i.e. information that is related to the information based in the program play. Additionally, the current art offers little or no ability for application creators to create and locally apply applications to program plays generated by entities other than those application creators.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus, system and method of providing a program play having interactivity therewith via an open application program interface, which interactivity offers information and secondary information based in the program play.